Universal Acceleration
Following from Einstein's Equivalence Principle, instead of a force pulling us down at 9.8ms2, the Earth is a disc accelerating upwards at the same rate. Einstein's Equivalence Principle If you were in a sealed pod, like an elevator, and could not see the outside world, then you would not be able to tell the difference between being stationary on the Earth’s surface, or being in space and accelerating upwards at 9.8m/s/s. That is, the force exerted by gravity would be indistinguishable from a force that accelerates you in the opposite direction. In the same way, if you’re in a car that accelerates you find that you can get pinned against the chair behind you. Consequences of Acceleration There is a universal accelerator, that pushes everything in the universe upwards. It accelerates the Earth at a rate of approximately 9.8m/s/s, and so the Earth in turn pushes everything on its surface. If you throw a ball into the air, it begins by moving slightly faster than the Earth, and the two are travelling upwards. Then the Earth accelerates, until the point comes where they’re moving with equal velocity; this is the apex of the ball’s flight. Then the Earth just accelerates up to meet the object while said object still ascends. The universal accelerator also accelerates the Sun and stars, and all things we observe above the world. There is a dome-like absence of the accelerator above the Earth, meaning that the objects on the Earth’s surface are not accelerated, save by contact with the Earth. This is because the accelerator is much like a current, and the Earth acts as a blockage. The flow reforms some way up, nonetheless leaving a gap. This principle may be observed in water tunnels used to test the aerodynamic properties of objects. In these the flow around an object is tested by adding lines of ink to the water, and then watching how they distort when they come into contact with an object. As with here, they have to curve around the obstacle in the way and create an arc over it where no ink may reach. The Accelerator There are a number of theories as to what this accelerator is. Some call it dark energy as a placeholder name for a force that continually causes acceleration. Alternatively it may be said to be formed of tachyons. Tachyons are hypothetical particles that naturally travel faster than the speed of light. This is not, in of itself, impossible; the reason reaching the speed of light is impossible is because there is no way to cross the lightspeed barrier without infinite energy. Tachyons, naturally being faster, instead have the interesting property that as they lose energy they in fact accelerate. After all, they cannot reach the speed of light. Special Relativity It is possible for an object to accelerate endlessly, despite the fact the speed of light functions as a universal speed limit, because at high speeds the formula used to sum velocities is not the same as the Newtonian format. Related Articles Density (Gravity) Category:Mechanisms Category:Gravity Replacements